


Sin 7 (Seven Sins)

by 0bsess3d_Otaku



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut and Fluff, There are cheesy math flirting puns, and computer innuendo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bsess3d_Otaku/pseuds/0bsess3d_Otaku
Summary: This has some slight spoilers about Seven's name.You and Seven have moved into a new apartment together. Seven has been working non-stop for a few days and you can tell he is stressed. So you prepare a surprise to help reduce the stress...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Seven being a total geek, even in bed so I apologize for the cringe-worthy geeky puns and comments. Seven is definitely turned on by your attempts at flirting with math and computer terms so.... enjoy!

You walk into the apartment and listen for any sound of life. The sound of the keyboard clicking fills your ears. Seven is still working, he was working before you left and he is still working…. 

The amount of time that he spends working bothers you, he is always so stressed out that he has no time to do anything for pleasure. Pleasure huh?

You take your shoes off at the door and walk into the main room of your new apartment. He is facing the opposite wall, furiously working at some job he must be working on. You sneak over, careful to avoid any Honey Butter chip bags, and wrap your arms around him, resting your chin on his shoulder.

“Seeeveeennnnnn, how was your day?” you whisper.

“Lonely without you my Mc…” He pauses temporarily to look at you quickly and smiles, before returning to his screen.

Your heart sinks, All you have been able to think about all day is him and now that he is finally here in front of you, he seems so far away. Undeterred, you try yet another method.

Putting on the cat ears, you sneak up behind him again, this time pulling his swivel chair back, spinning it around and sitting on his lap facing him.

“Meow” you whisper with a sly smile.

“Mc, I’m working~ if you keep this up, i won't be able to hold back and i have to finish this job…”

You stop him with a kiss and he goes rigid, sucking in a breath in surprise. After a few moments, you pull back and look into his eyes. He looks at you with the first hints of lust.

“God Seven, please hack into my system and make me scream” you say, resting your hand on his chest.

Immediately, he grabs your waist and pulled you into a deep and intense kiss. You feel his hand move frantically across your back, and you know he needs you right now. His need is accentuated through his messy kisses. His tongue, reaching deeply into your mouth, you feel your body heat as you get more and more turned on. 

His hands move under your shirt and he holds you tightly, and things begin to positively accelerate. You moan into his mouth and feel the first bit of pressure against your lower regions as he starts to harden against your embrace. 

He holds you tightly around your waist and picks you up, pushing you backwards into the wall. He leans over you, protectively covering you with the entirety of his body. He lifts your shirt off and continues to explore your mouth.

You push his sweatshirt off, and it falls to the floor, neither of you caring at this point to keep the place neat. Seven reaches his fingers to the edge of your pants and tugs.

“Let us subtract the pants from this equation” Seven’s geekiness is an odd kink of yours, of his too, and you basically jump out of them.

He rests his hands on your hips, gently circling them with his thumb. His lips begin to drift towards your neck and you feel your body shiver with pleasure. 

He painfully slowly works his way to your collarbone, licking and sucking at the nape of your neck. “I think it's time to move into the bedroom.”

“Then carry me to our playroom God Seven.” You tease playfully.

He wastes no time picking you up and carrying you into the bedroom. He carefully sets you down and he takes his pants off, throwing his shirt across the room.

Without hesitation, he crawls onto the bed, and pins you down with his body as he looks down at you hungrily. “God Seven now unleashes the beast, hoping to make you atone for your seven sins.” He smiles and it is more than you can bear, his happiness is contagious.

“Sin Seven.” You say, giggling. “Sin 7, cos 7, tan 7. I need you my love.” You feel anxious at the length of this chat, you feel the need for him to become a part of you, right here, right now.

With a smile, seven resumes his journey down your body. Starting again with your collarbone, he pauses only to take your bra off and begins to suck at your nipple. You moan, unable to hide your pleasure and he works faster and you feel on the edge of an explosion.

“Aahhh, Saeyoung, so… good!” The second you mention his real name, he reaches his hand down and rips your underwear off, touching you down there as well. You feel your body explode with pleasure, the warm sensation traveling across your stomach.

“Mc, you turn me on so much…” Seven slides down and gently parts your legs, putting his head between them…

“Oh! Saeyoung, yes!” you shout, the pleasure of his tongue bringing tears to your eyes. The combination of the different pressures and the length of each lick bring surprise and ecstasy to your body. After the last orgasm, this one builds faster and stronger. 

You begin to bring your hips closer to his face in tune with his rhythm, desperate to allow the orgasm to burst. You feel it coming on and you get more desperate, when seven pulls away.

“My love, I have to play with you a little as punishment for disturbing my work.” His playful tone slightly annoys you.

“Please, God Seven, I pray to thee, allow me my pleasure.”

“Only if you help me out a bit…” He looks from you down to his erect penis and you sit up, gently circling the tip with your index finger.

“Alright, I shall do as my God commands me.” You look at him quickly before bringing your head down to give your man the succ.

You lick the tip, then the shaft, finally placing your mouth over it and move your head back and forth, giving him as much pleasure as you possibly can. 

He moans, his voice deep and sexy, and you start moving faster, feeling him react quickly to your actions. 

“Aahh, Mc I’m… close stop… or i won't be able to hold on-” Seven abruptly gets cut off by his own moan, and sensing his oncoming orgasm, you pull away.

Seven brings his hand to your face, lifting your chin towards him and he kisses you again, tongues dancing messily. “I love you Mc, you are amazing in every way.”

The kiss breaks temporarily and you look him in the eyes,those beautifully unique golden eyes, seeing for yourself the burning passion mixed deliciously with his lust for your body. Just the look sends ripples down your spine and you hug him, seductively whispering, “If you love me that much then why don't you explore me with your amazingly long fingers… I want you Saeyoung…”

He chuckled, pushing you back down, again looking up at him. “Then allow me to beseech my lady thus.” He gently glides his fingers across your collarbone, and stops to touch your breast.

Continuing his quest, he inches his way towards your stomach, your hips, and finally your thighs. “Please Saeyoung, you're torturing me.” 

Seven smiles mischievously, and touches your clit, sending sparks through your pelvis. A quiet moan escapes from you at the sudden sensation. As he continues to circle you there, he slips a single finger inside.

“Oooh, Mc, you're so very wet… and so very beautiful when you come.” he purrs, slightly increasing the speed of his fingers at the same time.

Upon feeling you contracting in response to his stroking and pumping, he adds another finger. “Aaaahhh, Saeyoung!” you exclaim, feeling him accelerate even further inside of you. 

The pleasure quickly builds, and your breathing is rugged, a constant stream of moans and Seven’s name escape from you. The heat, the friction, the pressure, you feel them all contribute to your intense pleasure and you feel like you can't handle the level of pleasure this brings you, you are falling apart.

“I-I can’t… It’s… too much… aahhh! Seven, Seven, Seven!” You scream, feeling your body explode. The physical feeling of existing no longer applies, you are floating, the pleasure rippling throughout your body, leaving you completely powerless. He continues to move inside of you as you ride out your orgasm.

“Mc, You're so hot… I want to take you right now, I want to fuck you until you can only scream my name in your ecstasy.” Those words made you heat up more than you could have thought possible.

“Take me, God Seven, I want you in me right now!”

With that, you feel him position his penis right there. Right in the good spot, and he slowly inserts himself in. He groans, and you feel the pleasure of being filled, of becoming complete.

As he completely sheathed himself inside of you, he pauses and whispers, “I’m going to take you now, my love.”

Without another second to waste, he pulls out a bit and thrusts himself back in, reaching deep into your body, deeper than you could have thought possible. Picking up a steady pace, you hear him begin to moan, and it causes you to do the same.

After a minute or two, he speeds up, becoming more desperate and allowing his pace and pattern to become overcome with the desperate and intense thrusts of someone on the path to a powerful orgasm.

“Mc! Mc!” Seven half shouts your name between moans, the pace becoming almost too much for you, the pleasure again taking control over your body. The deep penetration and him calling your name makes your orgasm build up. As the feelings come to their climax, both you Seven are about to explode. 

His thrusts were intense, the sound of ragged breathing and names called out in half-moans fill the room. Finally, you hit the climax and explode.

“Saeyoung!” As you scream his name, it causes Seven to come as well.

As you lay there in the wake of our final orgasm, you snuggle close to Seven, who is laying next to you. “I love you Saeyoung, I really love you. And I will always love you.”

Saeyoung wraps his arms around you and kisses your forehead. “I love you too Mc, and I hope I can one day make up for all the pain I caused you when we first met. I will do whatever it takes to do this for you. You saved me from myself… I am forever in your debt. I love you. Goodnight my Mc…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed~ Please leave comments and tips.


End file.
